dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball : NS
This article is finished.Hope you like it ! New blog where you can talk about my fanfic is released ! Please comment :) Dragon Ball : NS (standing for N'ew '''S'tories) is a continuation of the Dragon Ball series set 4 years after the events of Dragon Ball Z where there was no GT. List of main Characters Good characters *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Bulma *Chi-Chi *Krilin *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Tadija Evil characters *Buu *Broly *Janemba *Unkown villains (You will find out their name by reading) List of sagas: *Nephiya Saga *Fun Saga A new guy that changes everything! The start of Nephiya Saga 4 years after Kid Buu's death, peace is brought to Earth. In that time, Goku, Vegeta and othere Z fighters were seriously training. Goten and Trunks achieved the SSJ2 form and could use SSJ3 but only for several minutes. Gohan also achieved SSJ3 form and could hold it for several hours. One day while Goku and Goten were training Goku sensed an energy coming right at them. Goku: Woow, strong energy is coming right at us. Who could it be ? Goten: Vegeta? Goku: Nope, It's not Vegeta, it's totally different from all energies. Hmmmm..... Goten: Oh, I sense it now. Wow, it's really strong. Is it good or evil? Goku: I..I..I don't know. It's hard to see if his Ki is good or evil. But I wanna fight him! Goten: Whaaat the heck?!!! You don't even know who he is! Goku:I don't know,but he is strong,and coming at us fast,I wanna fight him and enjoy. Goten:Lol,dad,you will allways be the same. Goku:Sure I will. Friend Or Foe ? Goten:Hey,I see him ! Goku:Hmmm,he doesn't look evil to me. Goten:Yeah.He is a human. Goku:But for human to have that strong energy ! Mistery guy approaches... Goku:But,you..you are a kid. Goten:Woow,we're allmost the same age. Mistery child:Yeah,I'm 17.So I guess you are Goku, and you are Goten. Goku and Goten:Yes we are,who are you ? My name is... My name is... He just wants to say his name but he is interrupted as Vegeta,Trunks,Gohan,Krilin,Yamcha,Ciaotzu and Tien fly in.They ask Goku what is happeing and he tells them everything he knows. Goten:So ? What's your name ??? Oh,yeah,well my name is Tadija. Tadija Goten:Tadija ? Tadija(Tai after):Yeah,call me Tai. Goku:You and Goten are almost like twins. Tadija:Yeah,I just have more spiky hair. Goten:What a coincidence. Goku:So,you are a human ? Tai: Yup Krilin,Yamcha,Tien and Ciaotzu:What ! A human to be that strong ! Tai:Well yeah.I am strong. Vegeta:Then,why are you here ? Tai:Oh,I almost forgot about it. Trunks:Spit it out then. Tai:Oh i will,but can we do it while eating,I'm starving ! Vegeta:And why will we have intrests in you. Tai:Oh believe,you will need me. Tadija's story While eating Goten:So,start the story. Tai:The truth is,I am from the parallel universe. Tai starts the story. There is infinity of universes.Every universe has their pair.The pairs are almost the same but there are exeptions,like me.There is no me in your universe.However,my parallel universe is in the pair with you.Me and Bulma studied parallel universes.We finded a conection with your universe,however,we couldn't study it as it is very hard and we didn't had that tecnology.After research with Bulma I goed home.But on the way I heared a voice.I didn't knowed what is it so I ignored it.After 5 seconds I heared : "Tadija,here is King Kai,come here fast ! ".I used Instant transmission and teleported me to King Kai.When I went to him I was surrounded by all Kais.They were all scared.I asked them what is the problem.They telled me : "This universe is gonna be destroyed now".I was like "WHAT !".And they telled me this:"There are many universe,you know that."I answered yeah and they telled me this story:"When all universes were born,there was a lot of evil that wanted just destruction,so the evil used all their energy to make the Nephiya phenomenom.The Nephiya phenomenom is very rare,and very deadly.It goes through the universe untill it found the planet.When it get to the planet,it divide them into 2. The first and only planet it sliced was Vegarth.The Vegath divided into two and sended the 2 planets flying 200 million light years in opposite direction.And guess what,the Earth and Vegeta was Born. Everyone:What,Earth and Vegeta where the same ! Tai:Yeah. Vegeta:That means that Humans and Saiyans were born from the same ancestor. Yeah,now let me continiue the story... Tai continues ...planets flying 200 million light years in opposite direction.And guess what,the Earth and Vegeta was Born.We were scared but since Nephiya phenomenom disappeared we calmed down." I asked them what is gonna happen then,and they answered me: "The nephiya is gona hit the earth now." Everyone:What ! ''Tai just continues '' Then they said:Nephiya is maked to split one planet to half which isn't really doing anything to the universe,but when Nephiya hits the already divided planet,the whole universe will colaps."I tried to say something but they just continiued:"There is nothing we can do now,but we will send you to our parallel universe to tell them the story.You have one year as their universe is one year earlier that ours.Find the way to save our pair universe or the balance within universes will interupt and the whole world will be gone ! They sent me to you just before my universe exploded. When I get here I didn't sensed my energy so I realized there is no me at this universe. There wasn't me,right ? Goten:No Vegeta:Why would we believe you ? Tai:You don't need. Goku:I believe him ! Krilin:I believe him. WHAT SHOULD WEEE DOO ! What to do ! Anyone has an idea ? Goku:Hmmmm I don't know what to do. Uub jus comes uninformed about what happend:Goku,we should train now ! You promised. Goku:Oh,sorry Uub,I will explain you everything. After explanation Uub got an idea. Uub:We should ask the dragon ! Goku:Tai,will that work. Tai:Lol,I don't know,but it is worth to try. Trunks:I will go to mum to get the radar. Goten:Great,some action after all this years ! Searching the Dragon Balls ! Trunks goed to get the radars.He came back with 7 and gave them to Goku,Vegeta,Uub,Tai,Goten,Gohan,Tien and himself.They started searching.Goku and Vegeta started their rival games.Goten found the 1 star DB,Goku and Vegeta found the 4 and 6 star DB in the same time so noone won the competition.Goten found the 5 star DB and Uub found the 2 star.Fastly,Tien found the 3 star DB and Tai found the 7 stared one.They decided to make the wish at Bulma's house Bulma:Wow,record time,3 hours ! Vegeta:Pff,I found the Dragonball one second earlier ! Goku:Relax,Vegeta,we found it in same time.What is wrong with that ? Vegeta:... Bulma:So,what's the wish ? Goten:Ask Shenron to stop Nephiya that will hit the Earth in One year. Bulma:Ok Only way,the special fusion ! Bulma: ARISEEE,SHENRON !!! ''The sky becomes dark and Shenron is called once more. '' '''SHENRON:TELL ME YOUR WISH. Bulma:Shenron,we want you to destroy Nephiya. SHENRON:YOUR WISH CANNOT BE GRANTER. Bulma:Why SHENRON:I CAN'T DESTROY NEPHIYA,IT'S TOO STRONG. Tai:then what should we do. SHENRON:NEPHIYA IS TO STRONG FOR EVERYONE TO STOP IT. Tai:But there must be a way,everything is possible ! SHENRON:YES,THERE IS A WAY,BUT I DON'T THINK ANYONE CAN DO IT. Tai:MY WHOLE UNIVERSE IS DESTROYED BY NEPHIYA,I WON'T LET THE SAME HAPPENS TO THIS ONE.TELL ME THE WAY SHENRON ! SHENRON:HMPF,OK,I WILL TELL YOU THE WAY.SINCE VEGARTH IS DIVIDED IN EARTH AND VEGETA,THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN STOP IT IS ONE HUMAN AND ONE SAIYAN.WHEN THE CHOSEN HUMAN AND SAIYAN FUSE,THEY WILL HAVE THE ENERGY TO STOP THE NEPHIYA.HOWEVER,THIS ISN'T THE ORDINARY FUSION.YOU MUST FUSE IN SPECIAL WAY.I WILL SHOW IT TO YOU,BUT YOU MUST TELL ME WHO WILL FUSE TO DO IT. Goku:Here,you have Goten and Tadija ! Goten:What,dad,I am a half saiyan not a saiyan,how could... SHENRON:IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU ARE A HALF SAIYAN,THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS THAT YOUR DAD IS A SAIYAN. Goten:Oh,but.. Goku:There is no but,son,you must save the world,Tai,you agree ? Tai:Well...yeah. SHENRON:ALLRIGHT THEN,I WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO DO IT,BUT YOU MUST GO WITH ME IN MY WORLD. Tai:How long is it gonna take ? Goten:And will we stay fused for allways ? SHENRON:IT WILL TAKE THE TIME YOU NEED TO MASTER IT,AND YOU CAN STAY FUSED FOR THE TIME YOU WANT,AND YOU CAN UNFUSE WHENEVER YOU WANT. Goten:Phew,well,I agree then ! Tai:Count me in. SHENRON:OK THEN,LET'S GO. Shenron's world. Goten and Tai goed with Shenron to his world.It was like in paradise. Goten:Wow Shenron,you live here ? SHENRON:YES,I DO,THIS IS CALLED THE WORD OF WISHES. Tai:We will learn the fusion here ? SHENRON:YES,I WILL TEACH YOU. Goten:Is it hard ? SHENRON:YES,IN 99% OF CASES YOU WILL BOTH DIE. Goten and Tai:What ?!?! SHENRON:YOU WILL GET IT WHEN YOU START TRAINING. Goten:Tai,I don't think we should do this. Tai:Well yeah,but we can't go back now. Goten:You're right SHENRON:FOLLOW ME Shenron 'leads them to an arena-like place and tells them:'You will fight here. Goten:Fight ? Fight who. Shenron dissapeares and the arena is turn into a big or with Goten and Tai in Its center. Tai:What do we do now ? SHENROOON ! SHENRON'S VOICE:YOU WILL FIGHT HERE Goten:Who ? SHENRON'S VOICE:HIM Someone apears from the dark. Goten:We need to fight him ?!?! Learn the fusion.Harder to say than to do ! Part 1 Broly appears. Goten:Wait Shenron,we can't beat him ! SHENRON'S VOICE:HE IS JUST AN ILLUSION.STILL,HIS ATTACKS WILL HURT YOU,BUT CANNOT KILL YOU. ''' Tai:Fighting Broly is a suicide ! We couldn't beat him in 50 years. '''SHENRON'S VOICE:AND ALSO,THIS BROLY IS NOT LIKE OTHER ONE,HIS POWER IS RAISING EVERY SECOND. Goten:What's the logic then ! We can't beat him now and his power is raising. SHENRON'S VOICE:YOU MUST BECOME ONE TO DESTROY HIM. Tai:One ! SHENRON'S VOICE:YES Goten:How,to fuse ? SHENRON'S VOICE:NO,YOU MUST BECOME ONE WHILE NOT BEING FUSED.I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU ANYMORE,FIGHT HIM. Broly,still in base form attacks Goten and Tai.They dodge him and attack at the same time.Broly is blocking their attacks but Goten menages to kick him in the head and he flies away. Goten:Time to turn serious. Goten becomes SSJ. Tai:Yeah. Tai also transforms into something that is the same to SSJ. '' Goten:What ? Tai:Hm,Humans and Saiyans have the same ancestor,don't they.This is what I call a Super Human. Goten:Then lets do it while he is in his base. ''Tai starts attacking Broly who's power is raising so he blocks every his attack but Goten hits him with a Kamehameha from behind.While being hited,Tai kicks Broly in the stomach which makes him fall on the ground. Tai:Kamehameha Kick Kombo ! Hmm a good name. Goten:Yeah but I don't think this demaged him a lot. Broly:Kakarooot and becomes a SSJ. Broly flies and punches Tai and Goten in stomach. '' Broly:How do you like this,you litle piece of garbage. Goten and Tai gotten mad so Goten transformed into a SSJ2 and Tai transformed into SH2. '''SHENRON ''THINKING : HMMM,THEIR PERSONALITY IS DIFFERENT,BUT WHILE FIGHTING THEY'RE COMPLETLY SINHRONIZED.THEY MAY HAVE A CHANCE TO SAVE THE WORLD.' ''Goten and Tai powered up and starded a barage of punchs and kicks which Broly blocked at the start but then they overpowered him and sent him flying but that wasn't end as they finished with a double Kamehameha. Goten:Phew,that will keep him away ! Tai:Yeah. Broly was wounded but he just became more angry which made him transform into a LSSJ. Goten:Tai,can we really beat him ? Tai:Well Goten,the truth is,I don't know ! Goten:Then lets fuse. Tai:Yeah Fuu-Sion-Haaaaaaa Goten and Tai were fusing but just before their fingers were gonna touch each other something like invisible wall appeared between them and then there was a flash and Goten and Tai were sent flying in opposite direction just before Broly hit them. SHENRON'S VOICE:YOU CANNOT FUSE HERE WHILE FIGHTING.IF YOU ATTEMPT TO DO IT,THIS WILL HAPPEN,HOWEVER,YOU HAD LUCK THIS TIME BECAUSE BROLY WAS GOING TO HIT YOU A SECOND AFTER YOU WERE GOING TO FUSE. Goten:You could warn us before,ugh,It's not nice to crash into solid ground. Tai:Pfff,yeah. Goten:Tai,so how do we beat him ? Tai:I don't know,you can go SSJ3 ? Goten:Yeah,but just for about 5 minutes. Tai:Well,my record was 7,you think we can do it. Goten:It's worth to try,we should hit him with everything we have. Tai:Yeah,let's do it. Broly was going to hit them,but Goten and Tai started to generate more and more energy which forced Broly to wait for them to transform as he could be harmed if he tries to even touch them.After several minutes Goten and Tai transformed.Their hair grooved several times in length,their eyebrows dissapeared and their face became much more serious.Tai yelled:It's time to finish this ! Goten added:Yeah Broly,you are strong,but not enough to defeat us ! Tai: Raging Blaaast ! Goten: Super Kamekameha ' ''Tai fired a Vanishing Beam ,a white wave of energy which creates a sphere around it user while he uses it.Tai's attack merged with Goten's super variation of Kamekameha,an attack that is similar to Kamehameha and the only difference is that it is totally blue and much like Raging Blast,it createsa sphere around It's user.This attack overpowered Broly and destroyed him.After the attack,Goten and Tai reverted into base form. Goten:Phew,I can't believe we did it ! Tai:Yeah.The only thing you need to avoid with Broly is close combat. Goten:Yup.Oh,what was that attack you used ? Tai:I call it Raging Blast.It is simmilar to Kamehameha just it is totally white and more concentrated on one spot,much like Final Flash,but unlike FF I can add more energy when it is fired,while with Vegeta's attack you can only use the energy you allready colected and later you cannot power it up anymore.I just love making mine variations of attacks. Goten:Yeah,just like mine Kamekameha. '''SHENRON'S VOICE:YOU DID IT,YOU DESTROYED BROLY.I DIDN'T EXPECTED THAT.NOW REST AND WE WILL GET TO THE NEXT CHALLENGE.ONE MORE THING,YOU SPENT 1 MONTH WHILE DESTROYING BROLY. Goten and Tai:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat ? SHENRON'S VOICE:WELL,HERE IT WAS ONLY ABOUT 15 MINUTES BUT YOU WOULD ORIGINALY DESTROY BROLY IN 1 MONTH WHILE HAVING NO CHANCE OF BEING DEAD.IN THIS PLACE,EVERYTHING IS SHORTENED. Goten:Then we will never make it in 1 year ! SHENRON'S VOICE:REST NOW,UNTILL YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE. Arena dissapeared. Tai:Well,I guess we need to rest. Goten:Pfff,Ok,that place is nice,Let's rest there. Tai:Good idea. Meanwhile... Goku,Gohan,Trunks and Vegeta were training.Chi-Chi was with them. Chi-Chi:Ohh,where is Goten. Goku:Don't worry Chi-Chi,he is okay. Chi-Chi:How do you know ! Goku:I can sense him,and his power has grown so much. Trunks:Is he stronger than me ? Goku:A little more and he will be stronger than me,not you. Everone:What ! Goku:Same with Tai. Trunks:Man,why didn't you sent me with Tai ! Goku:Hmmm,that's a good question.Well,they are so similar so I thought that they will do better than you and Tai. Vegeta:Almost stronger than you ! How did their power grow so much in such a short time.Kakarot,this means war ! Goku:What ?! Vegeta:You knowed they will improve so much so you wanted Goten to overpower Trunks ! Trunks:Dad,even I know that that isn't true,chill out ! Gohan:Yeah,Trunks is right. Goku:Then the only thing we can do is train in Hyperbolic time chamber. Trunks:Hello,It is destroyed. Goku:You think ? Gohan:Dad,don't tell me you asked dragon for a new one ! Goku:Well yeah,we had 2 wishes left after the first to teach Goten and Tai to fuse.Also,this one has more food !You can be there forever.Also,It's gravity it 10 000 stronger than Earth's Everyone:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat !!!!! Vegeta:How could we even walk in it ? Kakarot,are you mad ! Goku:A,aa,aaa.I also have the potara's ! Vegeta:What,the one we used to fuse ? Well,no way Kakarot ! Goku:Well,you don't need,but this Potara's are different,you unfuse after half of Year.And then we can do it again how many times you want.I also have 3 pairs ! Trunks:Great.Gohan,can we fuse ? Gohan:Sure ! Vegeta:Kakarot,not even Vegito could stand that gravity,you know,he isn't invincible ! Goku:Oh,you think ? Vegeta:Yes. Goku:Then the only thing we need to do is to try. Vegeta:No way,you go.I will stay here. Trunks,Gohan,Goku:If you want. They flied to the Kami's lookout.Dende and Piccolo was there. '' Dende:So,you want to try the HTC ? Be careful. Piccolo:That gravity is serious. Goku:Don't worry,we will.Now,Let's fuse here. Gohan:There are only 3 of us,who will fuse first ? Trunks:Can I go with Goku.Please,please,pleaseeee. Goku:Ok,Let's go. ''Goku and Trunks put potara's on and they fuse. New fighter:Whoow,this is cool.I guess my name will be Gotrunks ! Gotrunks goes in chamber but he is back in 5 seconds exausted. Gotrunks:Ugh,too strong gravity.I will unfuse. Gotrunks pulled his earing off and again Goku and Trunks are there. Goku:Gohan,me and you should try,it is,too hard for Gotrunks. They fuse and don't name himself.the new warrior and go into the chamber... Learn the fusion.Harder to say than to do ! Part 2 Goten:Waaaaah,I'm tired.I wanna sleap. Tai:Believe me,I want it too. SHENRON: NO TIME FOR THAT. Tai:Whaaaat ! SHENRON:LET'S GO.YOUR NEW CHALLENGE. Goten:Pffffff,ok,ok. Shenron lend the 2 fighters to the new arena.It was nothing-like previous.It was in a big forest. SHENRON:HERE,THIS TIME YOU WILL FIGHT JANEMBA,BUT THIS TIME.YOU CAN DIE. Goten:Oh,man,It's only geting worse. Tai:But we are stronger,I guess we can do it. Goten:I guess,but dad and Vegeta needed ti fuse to destroy him,it won't be easy. Tai:Then Let's do it . Janemba apears.Goten tries to land a puch on him but he uses his dimensional techniques to evade them. Goten:It won't be easy to defeat him,unless he kill us ! Tai:Goten,do me a favor,try to kick him in the head. Goten:It won't work. Tai:Just do it man. Goten:Ok Goten tries to kick him in the head but he opens a dimensional portal behind him to evade it.However,Tai fired a Vanishing Beam in the portal which hit Janemba and maked him crash 50m right of them.Goten used this chance and landed a few punches on Janemba however he stretched his arm started to strangle him.Tai was frozen.His thoughts were:Goten is gonna die.What can I do.I'm too scared.But then he remembered Shenron saying that they must be one to do it,or there is no other way to pass the challenge.He enraged and turned into SH2 while saying.Goten,we're starting to get serious.He tried to punch Janemba in face but he blocked.Tai told:Wrong move and he fired a blast from his mouth to Janemba.To avoid the demage,Janemba let Goten go and teleported himself 100m in opposite direction,however,moment after teleporting,Goten was right behind him and kicked him to Tai which delivered him a strong punch in stomach sending him into mid-air.While in mid-air Goten and Tai started insulting him which is his weaknes.He started to torn apart and Goten finished the fight with Vaporizer,his technique that turns everything into dust. Goten:Yes,we did it ! Tai:Sure we did. SHENRON:YOU DID WELL,FIRST CHALLENGE WAS TO LEARN TO SEE EACH-OTHERS THOUGHTS WHILE FIGHTING,AND THE SECOND ONE IS TO MAKE FEAR OF DEATH DON'T STAND IN YOUR WAY AND TO THINK PERFECTLY CLEAR IN CRYSIS.NOW,THERE IS ONE MORE CHALLENGE BEFORE WE START LEARNING THE FUSION.IT IS JUST TO PROVE WHAT YOU LEARNED.DO YOU WANT TO START NOW ? Goten and Tai:Sure,bring it on. Super Buu Gohan Absorbed just appeared in front of them.They started to fight but Buu was overpowered from the start.After 3 minutes,every of his atom was destroyed. SHENRON:I WILL TEACH YOU FUSION NOW.JUST TO KNOW,YOU HAVE HALF YEAR TO LEARN IT,OR IT WILL BE TOO LATE. Goten:Ok Tai:Great Meanwhile...(second time) Goku just unfused with Gohan and Trunks unfused with Uub as they were training in Hyperbolic Time Chamber Goku:Whoaaaaaaa ! Gohan:What is it dad ? Goku:Tai and Goten,they overpowered us even when we were fused ! Gohan:What ?!? Uub:That strong ?! Trunks:Unbeliveable ! Goku:Yes.That means we just need to train in Hyperbolic Time Chamber more and more until we match our power. Trunks:But they are becoming so strong at that little time,we will never be as strong as they. Goku:We will see that. Final step ! Goten:Ok,so,what do we do now Shenron ? SHENRON:LISTEN ME NOW CLEAR,THIS STEP IS NOT ANYTHING LIKE OTHERS.FIRST YOU MUST THINK THAT YOU WERE BEING ONE AND THEN YOU SEPERATED,TO FUSE,YOU NEED TO REVERSE THE PROCCES OF UNFUSING TO BE FUSED. Tai:How can we reverse the procces that didn't happen ? SHENRON:YOU WILL GET IT WHEN YOU FUSE. Tai:Ok,but Shenron,if we fuse,what do we need to do to stop Nephiya. SHENRON:NEPHIYA LOOKS JUST LIKE A THIN BLUE ARROW GOING THROUGH THE PLANET BEFORE IT DIVIDES.TO STOP NEPHIYA,YOU JUST NEED TO STAND WHERE THE BLUE ARROW IS,AND YOU WILL UNFUSE,BUT,TO DESTROY NEPHIYA YOU NEED TO COUNTER-ATTACK IT WITH THE STRONGER THINEST ATTACK YOU HAVE. Goten:Looks easy,but can't we fuse the other way and the Nephiya will unfuse us.Why do we need to use this fusion ? SHENRON:IF YOU FUSE WITH POTARA,THE ATTACK WILL JUST KILL YOU WITH THE PLANET AND IF YOU FUSE WITH THE FUSION DANCE YOU WILL UNFUSE,BUT THE PLANET WILL ALSO DIVIDE.ALSO,NEPHIYA IS SO FAST,THAT ONLY THIS TIPE OF FUSION CAN SENSE IT AND BE FASTER THAN IT. Goten:Then,Let's start They started thinking of how would unfusing of them looked and tried to reverse the procces but It couldn't help.Shenron telled them that they must think the same and read eachother,just like with foghting.They tried again and just when they feel they're gonna fuse they were repeled ''by thei''r own energy.They cleared their thoughts and tried 1000 times but they allways didn't have totally same thoughts in their mind.After 30 minutes they did it,they were completly the same,one being that fused.His enerhy was enormous.But he had just 2 minutes left to destroy Nephiya.' No more Nephiya. New fighter:How could I call myself,I guess Gotai is a cool name. SHENRON:IT IS NOT GUATANEED THAT YOU WILL WIN,AND YOU HAVE NO MORE TIME LEFT TO SPARE. Gotai:I guess. ''On earth. Goku:The Nephiya is going to hit every second,where are Goten and Tai. Zipppp.. Goku looking at the Gotai:You fused ! Gotai:Yes,call me Gotai.Nephiya is going to hit 100 miles in that direction.Go with me. Trunks:But your energy,Itttttttt It is.... Gotai:Yes,I am stronger that all of you fused,now go with me,at least,try to keep up. Gotai uses his speed to get there in no time,but Goku teleports him and others with Instant Transsmision. Gotai:Aaah,here you are. Goku:Where is it going to hit. Vegeta:Kakarot,don't teleport me while not asking. Gotai:In 5 seconds. Everyone:What ? Sky turns blue and a blue line rushes to the Earth with enormous speed.Gotai yells:Line beam ! A yellow line of energy rushes from his finger and hit Nephiya.An clash started,but Gotai put more energy in it and it overpoweres the Nephiya,however,Gotai wanting to destroy Nephiya,not just push it away,he makes a move with his other hand and his line stretches and becomes some kind of net that trapes the Nephiya from every side.The evil started to explode as it could regenerate later but Gotai consumed the explosion with his energy orb.The Nephiya was traped in orb but Gotai started squezing the orb and Nephiya was destoyes once for forever ! ''' Gotai:I did it,as expected. Gohan:What just hapend,It was too fast. Gotai:Nothing,I just destroyed Nephiya.Gone Goku:Woow,you're really good. Gotai:Sure I am. Vegeta:So what do we do now. Chi-Chi comes. Chi-Chi:Where is Goten. Goku:They fused. Gotai:Yeah. Chi-Chi:Wait,you are Goten and Tai,you don't even look like them. Gotai:I am. Chi-Chi:Then unfuse. Gotai:Well,I was thinking of staying like this forever. Chi-Chi:What ! Chi-Chi cries Goku:Hey,unfuse Gotai. Gotai:I don't want to be rude,but I'm okay like this. Chi-Chi:Please Gotai,I want to see my son. Gotai:Sorry,half mother.I don't want.I like myself like this. Chi-Chi:I know,you're strong,but unfuse,I want to see Goten.Please. Gotai:I don't want. Chi-Chi asked Goku to try.He tries to make Gotai understand,but he doesn't listen.Trunks talks about how he want's his friend back,but not the fused ones.Gotai still doesn't want to do it.Then Chi-Chi started to cry which maked Gotai think is that what he is doing really right.Will he lost his friend.Even he want's to cry but he again thought about how strong he is.Still,his feelings overpowered his wish for being the strongest.He unfused and Goten and Tai were there,fallen on ground,unconsctious.They put them to sleep.When they wake upt,Chi-Chi was with them. Chi-Chi:Goten ! Goten:Umm,mom ? Chi-Chi:Yes,It's me,are you okay. Goten:Yeah mom,sorry for making you cry.Gotai loves power. Tai:Ugh,yeah,we will not be that blinded when we fuse next time. Chi-Chi:I would be happy if there wasn't next time. Goten:What's that smelling. Chi-Chi:We are making a party because of you and Tai.There is a lot of food. Tai:Great. Chi-Chi:Yes,and Tai.Can you live with us ? Tai:Really ? Chi-Chi:Yes,you don't have your home,please live with us. Tai:Thank you very much ! Chi-Chi:Oh,It's nothing. No enemies for some time,time for fun ! Fun saga begins This saga will not be like the past one.It will be more a text than a dialog.This saga takes part of what is happend in half year after the Nephiya and how do Z fighters make fun.How do they train,make fun,do things they want and much more.This saga will be shorter than previous,but it will be much fun.Also,in this saga,Tai wouldn't be the main character.Hope you like it ! Earthlings are strong ! After Nephiya's end, the Z fighters were training. All in their way. Yamcha learned Instant Transmission from Goku. Tien developed a new attack: X Blast . It is used as a person chlenches his fists in the shape of an X and then yells "X Beam". The X rushes very fast and destoys everything in their path. Chiaotzu learned Super Dodon Ray and Neo Tri-Beam. Krilin learned Spirit Bomb. One day, Yamcha got an idea that they should train with King Kai so they could learn Kaio-Ken. He used IT to transport them to his planet, which Dende materialized for him. King Kai said, "So, you want to learn Kaio-Ken. Well since you're stronger than me it should be easy." He showed them how to use it. Five hours were needed for them to master it. Also, Yamcha wanted King Kai to teach him Spirit Bomb, but he said that Goku would do it better. They head back to ask Goku to teach them. Tai joined them. The training was harder than the Kaio-Ken, but they learned it in just one day, but Tai learned it in 12 hours. Later, they wanted Tai to teach them how to become a SH, but he refused and said that this transformation comes when you find the Saiyan Spirit inside of yourself. He stated that that is hard, but it becomes clear as a crystal when you find it. They borrowed one of Bulma's Gravity Chambers and they start training in 200 times gravity, as they were strong enough to handle it. Yamcha said, "I will become as strong as Tai and prove to Saiyans that we can keep up with them!" And so, they started the most hardest training of their lives! Potara training. The Saiyans and Uub keeped up the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training.They used potara,however Tai and Goten were able to go in it without fusing,because of their training with Shenron.The next one was Goten and Trunks,they fused and became a Trunkten which could use HTC with ease.They were training with Gogetto,the fusion of Goku and Gohan.It was a hard mach but Gogetto wined as he have more fighting experience.Vegeta didn't wanted to fuse but as he saw Kakarot improved so much he decided to keep up with him.He fused with Tai and Vegetai was born.He fighted Gogetto and he won.He used his Big Bang on Gogetto and he dodged it but then he fired his Homing Raging Flash which Gogetto evaded but just after evading,Vegetai kicked him in the head and fired Vanishing Gun at him. Vegetai said:"How do you like this" and he used his Final Flash which totally maked Gogetto unable to fight.He taked an senzu and said:"Wow,you're strong.I never expected that"There were many more combinations,like Trunks and Uub which fused into Uunks.Tai and Goten,which made Gotad.Goten and Goku and the result was Gototto.They tried all the combinations untill everyone could stay alone in the HTC. Long time no see ! Launch is back ! One day an old friend came to Master Roshi.It was Launch ! Master Roshi called everyone on a party.Everyone was happy exept the ones who don't even know who is she.Goten said:Dad,who is that Launch ? Do I know her ? Goku answered him:She's an old friend of mine,but I didn't saw her for many years ! We were all scared of Launch.Goten:Why ? Goku explained him everything about the Lauch and her sneezing.But also of her good part.The party was great.Launch telled them her story.She wanted to have fun,so she traveled all around the world.She also fighted against crime and got many rewards.At the party,she sneezed and her hair and eyes changed.Master Roshi hided in bathroom but she said:Don't worry,I like action and guns,but I'm not going to hurt you.Master Roshi came out and party gone crazy.At the end Lauch asked Master Roshi can she live in his house and he said that it would be great.The party has finished and one good day with it. Category:Dragon Ball : NS Category:Fan Fiction